Let the Music Take You Away
by Artie's Girl
Summary: Lily is a 15 year old girl, who is going to Camp Rock for the first time. But something is holding her back, will Nate be able to break through her shell, and get her to stop holding her self back? Nate/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Let the Music Take You Away"

"Let the Music Take You Away"

By: HeadoverJonas4Life

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of the Camp Rock characters, although I do own Lily.**

Chapter 1: Surprises

I was sitting on my bed, and I was reading a magazine, while I was listening to my iPod. I was listening to Connect 3, Play My Music. That is how I felt about music. I wanted to go to Camp Rock so bad, but I knew my mom would never let me go, because of my disability. I wouldn't really call it that; I would call it a hindrance though. When I was only a year old, my mother saw something weird in my pictures, she saw this white circle in one of my eyes. She thought that it wasn't normal, so she took me to the doctor. It turns out I had a form of cancer called, retinoblastoma, a malignant form of cancer in my eye. They had to remove my left eye, but it is now replaced with a glass eye, and no one can tell I really only have one eye. I love to play the piano, and write songs of my own. I have been begging my mother to let me go to Camp Rock for years, and now I think she is getting ready to let me go, only because of my father's persistence.

She rushed into my room, and said that she had a surprise for me. I was wondering what it would be, when my dad came into my room as well.

"What is the surprise?" I asked.

"You are going to Camp Rock!" My mother exclaimed.

"What? Really?" I asked.

"Truly." My father said.

"OH my gosh!! Thanks so much!" I said while hugging them.

"You're going to call if you have any problems right?" My mother asked.

"Of course!" I replied.

"And you have your doctors appointment coming up soon, so you'll have to miss a day for that." My mother replied.

"That's fine, just as long as I get to go to Camp Rock!" I replied.

"You leave in two days." My father said.

They left so that I could begin packing, I needed to bring all the essentials.

My list:

Toothbrush

pajamas

clothes

lyrics

shoes

iPod

phone

laptop

ME!!

candy

I was so excited, it felt like two days would be forever. My parents were excited, but I think they were wary as well. My mom told me to be myself. I wasn't going to change myself just to fit in, but I also wasn't going to tell them about my problem. That is just what I needed, was for people to think that I was some kind of freak. People were mean, we had to move quite a few times, because I would finally trust someone with this, and then they would go and spread it around the entire community, and people would begin to make fun of me. I had really low self-esteem because of this, and I had a hard time letting people in. But soon that would end, and someone would break through her barrier, but would she finally find acceptance, or would she be the freak again?

TBC

**Please, review and please let me know what you think. I was going to make this a Shane/OC, but then I decided not to, so I decided to do a Nate/OC! Hope you like it!**

**HeadoverJonas4Life**


	2. Chapter 2: Nate

"Let the Music Take You Away"

"Let the Music Take You Away"

By: HeadoverJonas4Life

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the characters except Lily.**

Chapter 2: Nate

NPOV:

It was cool being back at Camp Rock. This time instead of just Shane teaching, it was all of us. We had a day before lessons started. I decided to take my guitar and head down to another cabin that was not being used. I sat down, and began to strum my guitar strings gently. It was a song that I had yet to put words to, I was waiting for inspiration. Shane had offered to help, but I wanted to do it myself. There were no lyrics, I hadn't finished the song yet, but I was going to. I didn't want the song to be about Shane and Mitchie's love for each other. I was interrupted by a snapping of twigs.

"Umm… Sorry. I just heard the beautiful guitar playing, and… I'll go." She spluttered out.

"No, come sit. It's nice to find someone who isn't falling all over me. I'm Nate." I said.

She was a cute girl. She had sandy blond-brown hair, it was shoulder length, and she had the bluest eyes. She was short, but there was something about her. The air about her gave me the impression that she was a force to be reckoned with. There was something in her eyes that I couldn't quite place.

"Are you sure?" She asked cautiously.

"I won't ask again." I replied, while chuckling.

She sat down, and looked into my eyes. There was a pleading there, but in the next minute, it was gone, almost like it was never there. I knew at this moment, I had to get to know her.

"It sounded great. New song of yours? My name is Lily, by the way." She asked.

"Yeah. I have yet to finish it, but then I need to add lyrics to the music. I am waiting for inspiration." I replied.

"Have you found it yet?" She asked.

"No, but I think I may have a start. I just wish I had someone to write about." I replied.

"Maybe that someone is closer than you think." She replied.

'_How was it that I didn't even know this girl for 5 minutes, and I was already telling her how I feel?' _He thought.

"Thanks." I said.

Then I heard from down a ways, Shane and Jason screaming for me. They wanted to hear what I had so far of the song. And also if I had come up with any lyrics.

"Well, I got to go. We are working on our music. See ya later?" I said.

"Yep." She replied.

With that I got up and left. I knew I would be thinking of her all night. I met up with Shane and Jason. Jason was tuning his guitar, while Shane was warming up his voice.

"Ready to show us what you have?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, and I've gotten a little inspiration." I replied.

"Go ahead, we're ready." Jason said.

I started to play the intro, and soon I began to sing.

"I look into your eyes. I know I can find truth. That's just who you are… That's all I have so far." I said.

I looked up shyly, and saw admiration and astonishment in Jason, and Shane's faces.

"That's great!" Jason said.

"Who ever she is, she must have made an impression." Shane said.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Jason asked.

"Because of the goofy look on his face." Shane replied.

"It's not about a girl!" I exclaimed, while my voice rose to a squeak.

"Yes it is. Because when you lie, your voice raises about 10 octaves!" He exclaimed. (**a/n octave interval between the first and the eighth note of a scale.)**

"Ha ha, Nate likes a girl!" Jason said in a sing-song voice.

"I do not.. ugh umm… like a girl!" I said.

"Whatever, you do. You can't lie." Shane said.

TBC

**Please review, the more feedback I get, the more I will update and be able to improve!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Lily

"Let the Music Take You Away"

"Let the Music Take You Away"

By: HeadoverJonas4Life

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the characters, except Lily!**

Chapter 3: Lily

I kept thinking about Nate the entire afternoon. I was put in the same cabin as Mitchie Torres and Caitlyn Gellar. I think someone was watching over me when cabins were assigned. Soon Mitchie and Caitlyn came up to me, while I was unpacking my things. I looked up and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Mitchie Torres." She said.

"I'm Lily, nice to meet you." I replied.

"Hi, I'm Caitlyn Gellar. So you're new here, eh?" She asked.

"Yeah, I've been begging my parents to allow me to go, and they finally caved." I explained.

"Cool, want to go do something with us?" Mitchie asked.

"What'd ya have in mind?" I asked.

'We were thinking of pulling a prank on the boys." Caitlyn answered.

"Boys?" I asked.

"Yeah, Shane, Nate, and Jason." Mitchie replied.

"What were you thinking?" I asked.

"Well they are all in their cabin before dinner. Jason is afraid of ghosts, so we thought we'd do something like that." Caitlyn explained.

"Oh, ok!" I replied.

We snuck over to their cabin, and saw all three boys sitting on their beds. Our plan was to have Mitchie make ghost noises, I was going to take a stick and scratch the side of the cabin, and Caitlyn was going to bang on the side of the cabin.

"One… two… three." Mitchie mouthed.

We began to do our parts, and soon we could hear Jason freaking out.

"What was that?" Jason asked.

"It was nothing. Probably just the wind, some trees, and you don't have to be worried." Nate answered.

"It doesn't sound like nothing." Shane said.

"Yeah, it sounds like ghosts. I hate ghosts!" Jason exclaimed.

"Seeing as you two are chicken, do you want me to go check it out, and prove to you that it is nothing?" Nate asked.

Then it got quiet, and we couldn't hear anyone speaking. Mitchie and Caitlyn decided to go around and check it out. I didn't hear anyone coming from behind me until it was too late. The person spun me around, and it turns out the person was Nate.

"Come with me." He said.

He dragged me into his cabin, and shut the door. Shane and Jason were standing looking to see what had happened. I looked over to the window, and saw Caitlyn, and Mitchie. Nate turned to see what I was looking at, but they had ducked before he could catch them.

"Look what I found outside our cabin." Nate said.

"It's a girl." Jason replied.

"I'm not an "it" thank-you very much!" I replied.

TBC

**Please review, and sorry it has taken me so long to update, homework, work, and school!!**

**HeadoverJonas4Life!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Interrogations

"Let the Music Take You Away"

"Let the Music Take You Away"

By: HeadoverJonas4Life

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the characters, except Lily, and any other new characters I create!**

**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to update! I am really sorry; I thought I would give you this piece of work, to hold you off until like Thursday of next week.**

Chapter 4: Interrogations

NPOV:

I set Lily down in a chair, and I knew right away she was behind this. I also knew she had an accomplice, or accomplices to aide her in this shenanigan. The guys and I were going to have some fun of our own.

"Now, what do you think you were doing?" Shane asked, in his bad-cop style.

"Nothing, I was going for a walk, and stopped to catch my breath." She replied, her cheeks burning up giving her away.

"Lies!" Shane said.

"Tell us the truth." I said.

"That is!" She exclaimed, she was just a bad a liar as I was.

"You had a stick in your hand. We know it was you. Now if you tell us who you're working for, we'll let you go." Jason said with his good cop style.

"Never, it wasn't me!" She exclaimed again, her face getting even hotter.

"Then we'll just have to tell Brown, and you'll be banned from all Camp Rock activities." Shane said.

That worked, as soon as those words were out of Shane's mouth, we heard two screams, and the door flew open to reveal Mitchie and Caitlyn stumbling over each other to get inside.

"Stop! It was us!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"We surrender! Just don't ban us from Camp Rock activities." Caitlyn explained.

Shane, Jason, and I just looked at each other and burst out laughing. Lily got up from the chair, and punched me. She didn't punch like a girl.

"Owww…! What was that for?" I asked.

"That was mean! You made me think that I was really going to be banned from activities!" She said.

"You deserved it! Some of us were actually scared!" Jason said.

"Sorry, and Jason, you're a big baby!" I replied.

"It's ok." Lily replied, the blush was starting to recede from her cheeks.

"I'm hungry!" Shane exclaimed.

We all laughed and headed towards the mess hall, to get something to eat. We decided to sit together, and of course, Shane and Mitchie were together, lost in their own little world. I decided to sit next to Lily, and figure her out. We got our food, bean burrito, and enchiladas, and sat down.

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"Originally? Or where I live now?" She asked.

"Both." I replied.

"Originally I am from Michigan, but now I live here in California. I've lived a lot of places." She answered.

"How come?" I asked.

Before she could answer, she was interrupted. Tess came up.

--

**DUN! DUN! DUN!**

**What is Tess up to and planning? Should she have a new crew, or this time be friendless?**

**Let me know what you think!!**

**Yours truly,**

**HeadoverJonas4Life!**


End file.
